A Trip Through Hearts
by hiroko-san
Summary: The same old thing, Vegeta on Namek, but the substancial continuence changes dramatically when Vegeta gets what he wants, and more, and less.
1. Default Chapter

His fist connected with the bulginess muscled stomach. The cracking of the armor could be heard, or maybe it was both the cracking of the armor and the cracking of the ribcage. The noise was indefinitely sickening to their ears. She covered her face with her hands in an attempt to look away from the goring scene.  
  
~ plup… plup ~  
  
The dripping of the blood bounced against the ground, slowly expanding into a crimson puddle. The horrendous monster, being doubled over, shakily looked up at the small warrior.  
  
'Pl…please show mercy on me Vegeta' Zarbon croaked. Vegeta glared menacingly at the beast. 'We… we… can do this together… we can join forces against Freeza' he gave no sign of releasement, Vegeta frowned at the creature.  
  
'After you worked me like a slave for all those years! And you beg me for my mercy!' Vegeta screamed at the fallen and torn body. Energy piled up onto Vegeta's fist, which was so neatly tucked within the scaly skin, he let the energy go. The energy shot through the monster's body, shriveling it to shreds. Vegeta thrusted the body away, allowing it to sink into the water's.  
  
Krillen looked on in a mortified stare. He could already see the comings of it. They were next. Bulma uncovered her eyes as she had heard the splash the body made. She looked on frantically to find that the enormous monster thing was gone, and all that stood there was only a shorter one. A dark grimace imprinted the features of Krillen's face.  
  
::I have to think of a way to get us out of this mess:: Krillen thought to himself. He clutched onto the dragonball he held in his palms, not caring to look at it though, all eyes on what was ahead.  
  
'If it only took as much as the two of us to kill Freeza then he wouldn't be Freeza' Vegeta said unto himself aloud.  
  
Bulma pushed at the ground with her boots, pushing herself up against the rock wall. She whimpered slightly.  
  
'I don't know what happened to that other guy, and I don't wanna know!' she said shakily.  
  
The sound of her frail voice caught the young Saiyan's attention fondly. He turned and looked at the two.  
  
Bulma turned slightly, placing her hand on the rock wall shakily, in attempt to back away further. Her expression frantic, and welcoming to any of terror's binds.  
  
The young Saiyan Prince walked steadily toward them, a malicious smirk illuminating his features.  
  
'So… you thought you were going to run out on me did you' he commented. Krillen's facial expression did not change in the least. He shuddered slightly.  
  
'Listen Vegeta, I'll give you the dragonball, as long as you promise to go away and leave us alone.' Krillen kept his steady stare. Vegeta still kept that dangerous smirk upon his face. He was still at a distance from them, but the aura of his power still loomed as if inches away.  
  
He cocked his head oddly at the small man.  
  
'You know I might have agreed with that little deal earlier, but right now I'm not really in the mood to look over such things. I mean, I don't want you bothering me all day now do I?' he said to the small man sarcastically. Krillen's eyebrow twisted to some small gesture of extent. His throat seemed to close up at Vegeta's last sentence. Sweat dripped down the side of his face, nearer to his chin. He swallowed loudly. Vegeta studied him for a moment, then recognized him clearly enough.  
  
'Yes, you were one of the warriors I face on Earth. I remember you fondly as to being a friend of Kakarott's…' he nearly chuckled, but the smirk he had worn faded quietly.  
  
:: WHY OH WHY DIDN'T GOKU LET ME KILL THIS GUY WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE!!!!!:: Krillen scorned himself. His palms became sweaty around the large orange ball he held. He looked down at it and then back up at Vegeta. That deadly smirk was there again, more malicious then ever. Vegeta chuckled slightly.  
  
'I think I'll just do away with you now just for the heck of it' Vegeta laughed. Krillen barely saw the knee coming at him in that one crushing blow. He dropped the ball just mere fractions of a second before the knee connected with his stomach. Vegeta continued by slamming his elbow into the crispness of his skull. Bulma looked on in horror, as the small man was beaten to a bash.  
  
The ball rolled to Bulma's feet, slightly tapping her boots. She was shocked at first at the sudden motion. She looked down at the orange, spherical ball. Thought after thought rushed through her mind in an elapsing view.  
  
:: Crush It Bulma! You Have To Crush It!! :: she deliberated in her head. She stared at the ball for a second then slowly picked it up. She stared at it, then quickly looked around her until she found a large sized rock. She slid it over with her feet, so it was in front of her. She stood, the ball in hand. She looked ahead, Vegeta was beginning to give his final blows to her poor friend. She looked back down at the rock, studying its position with her eyes carefully. She raised the ball into the air stealthily. Still taking aim at the rock below, she positioned her hands.  
  
Vegeta noticed her motion out of the corner of his eye. He looked in her direction, to find her standing, arms up, dragonball in hand, and what appeared to be a very large rock in forward of her feet. ( That last bit I wrote was sarcastic, if you didn't notice…) :: Damn it! NO No no!! :: he thought. He dropped the limp body, and apparated before her. Just in time as he had had caught the ball still touching her hands. She had squeezed her eyes shut as she had prepared to dislaunch the ball. She opened her eyes to stare at a navy blue outline, fitted in white armor. She felt a wave of fear wash over her as she looked into the face of the blockade catcher. He on the other hand felt a wave of relief, but anger as well, cloud his thoughts. He looked down at the young woman. She was staring at him. He glared at her, and she seemed to shrink to herself, as she saw his steely black eyes gaze upon her. Her lips had been parted and quivered slightly. Her arms still raised, still clutching the dragonball slightly. He studied her for a moment, waiting to see what she would do, but then he decided against it.  
  
'I wouldn't do that if I were you, woman!' he appointed the statement to her first actions. He had said the words very soothingly, as so it scared her. Her lip still trembled. H reached up at her unknowingly, and rubbed his thumb softly across her quivering lip. Her body seemed to boost with anticipation, but her mind jolted in alarm, and she found herself angered and fearful.  
  
'Don't touch me!' she yelled at him. The quick aggression she showed toward him, shocked him in all the least. She felt his palm merely release a bit; she pushed her hands forward and bapped the ball almost too easily from his grasp. Now, if her aggression didn't anger him quickly then this did, on top of all the other things now of course. Vegeta sneered at her. He seethed through clenched teeth. Bulma backed away from him. Her hand slightly skimmed the rock wall, before he leeched out at her and clenched his fist around her delicate arm. His fingernails digging into her soft flesh. He pulled at her arm, yanking her toward him. She yelped out loud in a confusion of pain and fear. She leaned back against his pull, not to budge though. She looked up at him. She could see him raise his hand into the air, ready to strike her.  
  
'VEGETA STOP IT!!'  
  
He had barely moved his hand to pummel her, when the shout reached his ears. He turned around and stared. Krillen stood there. That is, he barely stood there. He held in his hands the dragonball. Vegeta turned and glared at the small man, his hand still clenched around Bulma's arm tightly. Krillen lungs heaved for breath.  
  
'YOU WANT THIS, DON'T YOU VEGETA?!!' Krillen shouted at him. Vegeta gave the man a deathly glare, then a smirk crossed his features. He yanked Bulma by her arm and directed her in front of him. He grasped his arm around her stomach, and the other arm embraced around her torso, keeping her arms at bay. He had compressed her body against his in an uncomfortable fashion. She could feel the drumming of his breath against the soft skin of her neck. She shivered slightly.  
  
'You want this, don't you?!!' Vegeta answered back, snickering slightly. This only made her shiver more. She swore to herself that she would have fallen over if his tight grasp on her hadn't supported her legs' strength to uphold her.  
  
'LET HER GO VEGETA!!' Krillen demanded. Vegeta frowned at him now.  
  
'You'd better hand over that dragonball, or I'll rip out all of her fucking organs, in more ways than one!!' he smirked devilishly, as he let his hand slide down upon her hips, indicating his the prime intentions of his words. Bulma nearly froze at that statement-statue still, pure horror imprinted her face.  
  
Krillen grimaced, his expression dark and futile. He wished for another way possible that this could have worked out. He saw no other choice in which he could help her. He slowly placed the dragonball on the ground with agony within him. Keeping his eyes on Vegeta, that arrogant smile upon him.  
  
Vegeta moved his lips to her ear. She felt his warm breath on her ear, making it tickle slightly. She cringed her shoulders. Vegeta smirked at her odd reactions to his nearness.  
  
'Don't scream, little one' he said softly, his breath tingling her ear again, with its briskness. His words registered to her thoughts though, and she became afraid. 'huh?' she gasped, he threw her to the ground in a plunging assault. She hit the ground hard, making her tense violently. Vegeta had gathered enough energy in his hand unnoticed by the stupid human to sense it, he seized the energy back and threw it at Krillen. Krillen couldn't even dodge the incinerating blast, he was too weak. His body disappeared in the blinding white light. Bulma saw him as he disappeared. She was in complete shock, gagging almost. Barely able to breath, her throat tightening with each whimper. The dust settled slowly. Her fingers clutched at the dirt. She heard footsteps fall away from her. White boots came into focus at where Krillen had stood.  
  
A figure of hands picked the large, orange ball up from the ground. Two palms seizing the dragonball completely. She stared at the face of the murderer and foe. A malice snarl smeared over his face. Gods! If she was strong enough she would have ripped him into to shreds, just to see that smirk of his disappear forever. He caught her gaze after a few moments, then frowned at her. She couldn't move, and didn't even want to attempt to stand. She felt a slight cold chill scratch her spine like an icy brick. He studied her for a few moments then mentally made up his mind. She felt itchy for some reason, finally noting to herself that she was still on the dirt ground. Her own mental notation wanted to smack her senseless. She scurried up onto her feet, finding a miraculous balance. Before she could move any more, she found his stature right in front of her. She gasped at the sudden appearance.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut, dreading to look at him in any way. She felt a rough, yet smooth, rubber touch her facial features gently, but oddly as well. He smirked at the odd presentation of emotions play across her face. She slowly opened her lids and stared at the man before her. ::wow…:: she thought for a second, then mentally bashed herself on the head with a mallet, ::What the hell am I thinking!! Trying to conceive myself into liking him…I HAVE A BOYFREIND TO SAVE!! THE ONE THAT HE KILLED!!:: His finger rolled up and down her cheek in a soothing manner. She certainly didn't feel soothed, that was for sure. She cringed slightly every time his hand twitched in the opposing way to her skin. His lips found their way to her ear casually. His lips slightly touching her lobe, she could feel that trade mark of his upon his face.  
  
'Good girl, you see…you didn't have to scream now did you?' he mocked her. She gasped, a shiver funning up her wet back. He leaned his mouth closer to her lobe, flicking at it with his tongue lightly, until he slightly nibbled at it. She shivered uncontrollably, deep spacious breaths filling her up, as her heart beat quickened. She made a quick attempt to push away from the Saiyan Prince roughly, but he caught her arms, tightly squeezing her all ready-bruised left appendage. She gasped from sharpening pain. This made him quicken his advancement, pulling her to him-pressing her firmly against his body. He leaned toward her, making sure to keep his face from touching hers.  
  
'You will not escape me little one…ever' he sneered, 'I won't let you' 


	2. Well Off For Some

A Trip Through Heart's  
  
Chapter 2: Well Off for Some  
  
  
  
If a person has ever felt the slight, but tangible taste of bitterness - then the Saiyan no Ouji was one of those people.  
  
After being kneed in the groin, poked in the eye, and scratched across his face - he felt it perfectly necessary to hunt the little minx down and ring her throat. That beautiful throat it was. But there was no time to think of teasing her any longer. He was fed up and angry. Why did these humans find it common to have absolutely not even a blemish of ki? She perhaps had scent, but he was too angry to concentrate and remember its tenderness of femininity.  
  
He rolled his eyes from side to side - surveying all the rocky ledges that peaked around him. He growled with impatience. Better to just blow her to hell and not worry about it longer. His new technique was not in effect for the blue vixen, and it made him feel the need for murder.  
  
The only problem was that he was not one to let go of a grudge so soon, and would rather give her slow torture than allow her to escape from him. She was playing a dangerous game and better yet - knew half of what she was doing. Knowing the consequences of treating him so badly and rushing up trouble to her life.  
  
The dragonball was still tucked safely under his right arm. He wouldn't let go of the most valuable part of his existence for anything. Not even the revenge over this stupid Chikyuu-jin woman.  
  
He snapped his head over. What was this? He felt that something. The small but sensible twang of something familiar coming. He could feel a ki. A ki that was awesome enough for him to register to check and see it in silence.  
  
Vegeta lowered his body to the ground slow enough for no detection. He swiftly hid himself behind a shady rock, and waited for his visitor to appear. They were coming straight toward his area. They would fly over by their course it seemed.  
  
He noticed the ki soon though. Vegeta chuckled to himself.  
  
"Well, well." he smirked and layered his eyes upon the young boy that landed upon the surface of the ground not too far from him.  
  
***  
  
Gohan had sensed Krillen only moments ago. Could he have left without knowing it of him? - No most likely he would have felt his energy seep away from him. He knew that his friends ki had flickered on and off, but he wasn't sure what to think of it, being too much away and all.  
  
His somewhat perceptive eyes peered around, looking for a presence of any sort. Where was Bulma any ways? He ran into the den, or crevasse, where the Capsule Corp. compact dwelling had been set up by none other than the woman who couldn't 'live' without air conditioning.  
  
He looked around thoroughly - he even looked in the bathroom for a check. He couldn't sense her at all in here. Krillen either?  
  
Vegeta only snickered. His eye twitched though. Catching a closer sight of the boy as he returned to the outdoors he couldn't happen to notice more over that Gohan held under his arm the main direct of his mission.  
  
The dragonball glimmered back at him in good triumph, smiling at him like, and he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
The entire plot was laying itself out in front of him. It was exhilarating, and he was drowning in the mustard up demeanor of finally crossing the path of that idiotic lizard beast. He would have the last laugh once he defeated Freiza and the rest of the Changling Empire, or what still existed of it.  
  
He felt the line of his lips grimace as he thought about any of the Cold bastard sons. His eyes glared at the boy now.  
  
He was a saiyan, and none of those can be spared, but it was fun to tease the stupid boy because he took him so seriously and knew no characteristics of a real saiyan heritage. Vegeta knew more, but not as much as he should. He being a prince and all meant nothing now. All his famed glory that rightfully belonged to him was shattered at a child, and he had been left to the apparent models of two idiots - but he never took them seriously.  
  
So he would spare the boy his death and embarrassment for now, and would have to take certain measures if he was not obeyed. Vegeta smeared his snake like tongue over his lips anxiously awaiting his turn to pounce.  
  
Little did he know that he had an accomplice.  
  
***  
  
Bulma could see him from behind the shady rock she hid behind. The wind was kicking and her hair was with it. She had crawled a little more forward to the sound of Gohan's voice. She knew that everything would have been okay when Gohan had come for her. But for him to know the full weight about Krillan. it would break him.  
  
She didn't know what she would do. Knowing she was very sure that Vegeta lurked around somewhere, and was just waiting to get at Gohan, she would have to be careful, and she would have to warn him somehow. Her situation felt impossible.  
  
Her body crept more toward Gohan's resident stance. She had to get close enough. Her neat little nails scurried across the dirt and sandy ground. Her knees were scraping against the murky colored rocks and dirt as well, making her very dirty. She cursed herself inwardly.  
  
The wind kicked up again, and a brush of sand went and hit her eyelid, cursing herself again, she pulled her hand to her eye instantly and rubbed her eyeball, trying hard to get the sand from her sensitive blue orb.  
  
***  
  
The wind picked up again, and his hair tussled to the side a little bit and away from the convenience of its upward towering looks.  
  
Some sand brushed his nose, and he sniffed harder. He did gain, until he picked up something. He sniffed harder and found the scent he had wanted. And he smirked mercilessly. He had picked up his little vixen's scent almost instantly with the blowing of sand and air. He turned toward the indirection he found her feminine scent strongest. And he lay his quietest march toward her.  
  
***  
  
She was still scratching her eyeball, and kept wincing at the fact that it was raw now.  
  
Her arm was jerked away from her, and her throat instinctively prepared to cry out, but the hard clamp of rubber hit her hard. And she found once again that she was pressed to a hard rock form that was immovable. Her dainty, pale hands grasped for his arm and tried a swaying but tempted attempt of trying to pry at him. No luck; and she grew angry and fearful at the same time at finding that he was laughing at her. Softly but surely he was laughing.  
  
He pressed his smiling lips to her cold ear.  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't chance anything else." he purged her thoughts with his menacing and threatening words. She crinkled her eyes a little, wanting to cry, and knowing deep down that it would happen soon. He would kill her like he had Krillen.  
  
Bulma's hand fell limply from his arm, and she found that his left hand was gripping her abdomen like accustomed there. His right arm that grasped her mouth shut pulled her head back and pressed it against the deep crook of his neck. His sharp black eyes darted over her slender neck and her appeasing bust line that heaved up and down.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes back up to her face, and found her eyes were sealed shut. He snarled at her weakness. His roving hand pushed down her attire and lifted up under her yellow body dress. He was glad as he looked back up to her, and see her eyes shot open, and her throat gasp for air, and her chest grew tighter, to him.  
  
He smiled mischievously to himself and moved his glove-covered hand down the top creasing of her pasty leggings. His hand grooved over her panties, and her body shook against his shined armor chest plates. She squealed out if being helpless, no matter the consequence, she wanted help. She couldn't stand it!  
  
Vegeta retracted his hand from her clothing, and she felt herself move. She was jerked and felt like there was pressure upon her, but only for a brief second not even recognizable as a moment.  
  
Her cerulean lighted eyes blinked at Gohan. Vegeta had moved her into the middle of the battlefield. Her heart thumped what it seemed to think was the last until death.  
  
***  
  
Gohan took his time in staring at them. Vegeta never looked more smug, regal, or cynical than before when he'd seen him. Gohan made himself finally glare at the prince though. His title meant nothing to him so, so be it.  
  
But Bulma! He knew that Krillan had been followed. He had sense him here, and then gone. The thought that his friend might have been lost.No!  
  
"VEGETA! Where's Krillen?!" Gohan screamed at him, and found that there was more anger than courage in him after his words were spoken. Vegeta merely chuckled at this weak little display.  
  
"Your chrome-domed little friend had somewhat of an accident earlier." Vegeta allowed the kids thoughts to wonder off in their own creative direction. And as the good plan unraveled, he found that Gohan stared at him with cold dark eyes, his mouth trembling from disgust, and his mind too anxious to kill. Vegeta couldn't help but feel a bit of conceited pride at knowing that he had brought out a more saiyan nature in the boy than possible.  
  
Bulma still lay in his grasp, trembling by the emotions she saw flit across the young boys face. Gohan couldn't let Vegeta have him in this condition. She had to do something. She had to say something to help him. To her luck, she had the great pleasure of being shoved to the ground!  
  
Her head shot up, and she stared straight at Gohan.  
  
"Don't listen to him Gohan!" she screamed at first, surprising both of the warriors, " he's lying Gohan, Krillan isn't de-!" she was cut off as the wind in her throat and lungs was knocked out and away from her. Vegeta had successfully planted his foot on top of her back and kicked her mouths supply of syllables out like teeth. He was very irritated with her. Why would she lie? Did she really believe the boy would be more stable?. he growled at her, then turned back to Gohan again.  
  
"Do not let her ruse you boy. She knows little in terminology" he snorted. She fervently pounded her fists against the ground and gagged out coughs and small cries of hurt. Gohan snarled at him.  
  
"Get off of her!" he screamed at the prince. Vegeta merely smirked at him.  
  
"Or, what?" he teased. Gohan couldn't stand it!  
  
He pushed and pulled power out of him until it began to burst forth into a flame around his body. Vegeta watched in surprise and small joy as the boy evolved in front of him. This boy had power., but not enough luckily.  
  
Vegeta licked his lips in anticipation.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note: Took a LONG time to get back to this story, I've been writing so many other one's lately. And ff.net hasn't been the biggest thing on my mind lately, sorry.  
  
Chapter 3--- Password: Porunga. 


End file.
